Dodo
Dodo, '''otherwise known as Pat the Dodo,' is a character from Disney 1951 film ''Alice in Wonderland. He is in charge of handling the Caucus Race, an event in which everyone runs at an equal pace and in a circle in an attempt to get dry. He plays a much larger role than in the book. He is a mixure between the Dodo and Pat the Gardener. He has been voice by Bill Thompson, Jeff Bennett and Bill Farmer. Appearances Alice in Wonderland Dodo is first seen as Alice is floating on the sea in a bottle. Dodo is seen singing, but when Alice asks him for help, he does not notice here. On shore, Dodo is seen on a rock, organizing a caucus race. This race involves running around until one gets dry, but the attempts are hampered by incoming waves. Dodo is later summoned by the White Rabbit, when the rabbit believes a monster, actually Alice having magically grown to a giant size, is inside his home. Dodo brings Bill the Lizard, and attempts to get him to go down the chimney. Bill refuses at first, but Dodo is able to convince him otherwise. However, the soot causes Alice to sneeze, sending Bill high up into the sky. Dodo then decides to burn the house down, much to the chagrin of the White Rabbit. He begins gathering wood, such as the furniture, for this purpose. However, Alice is soon able to return to a smaller size and exit the house. The White Rabbit soon leaves, while Dodo asks for matches, not realizing that the situation has been resolved. He then asks Alice for a match, but when she doesn't have any, Dodo complains about the lack of cooperation and uses his pipe to light the fire. Comics The Dodo is seen in many Disney comics of the Mickey Mouse universe. In a story, he meets Grandma Duck (Inducks ''code: WCP 6-07). In another, entitled 'Unbirthday party with Alice in Wonderland, Alice comes back to Wonderland in going throw her looking glass (Inducks code: WOS 341-02) and meets the Dodo a second time. In The White Rabbit and the Magic Watch, the White Rabbit meets during a race various Wonderland characters, including the Dodo. In A Day in Wonderland (Inducks code: WUSGD 1-04), part of the frame story Uncle Scrooge goes to Disneyland (Inducks code: W USGD 1-01), Alice invites Daisy Duck to see the Wonderland, and she meets various Wonderlander characters, including the Dodo. In the Brazilian story No País Das Maravilhas (''Inducks code: B 780227), the Red Bat (Fethry Duck's superheroe identity) goes to Wonderland to catch a thief who took refuge there, and meet the Dodo and other Wonderland characters. In Dangerous diggings (Inducks code: WOS 941-02), Mickey's nephews dig a tunnel to Wonderland and meet various Wonderland characters, including the Dodo. The brazilian remake of this story, Natal Muito Doido (Inducks code: B 820199, with the Beagle Boys taking the place of the nephews, doesn't contain the Dodo. Mickey Mousecapade The Dodo appears as the second boss in this Nintendo game, but only in the Japanese version. In the American release, he is replaced by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. House of Mouse Dodo makes a cameo appearance during the opening theme, alongside Bill the Lizard. Merchandise The Dodo has a Vinylmation and a plush toy made by the Disney Store. Disney Parks Alice's Curious Labyrinth The Dodo appears leading the caucus race in this walkthrough hedge maze. Gallery 369486_1264976826919_full.jpg|The Dodo dodo-2.jpg|The Dodo drying himself with a small fire Dodo_film.jpg|Singing "The Sailor's Hornpipe" dodo.jpg lf.jpg Dodo.png|The Dodo seeing Alice as the Monster in the White Rabbit's house Dodo (2).png|Dodo lighting the White Rabbit's house on fire alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2634.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2628.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2623.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2622.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2618.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2620.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2607.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2605.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2594.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2582.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2559.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2553.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2548.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg Dodo-alice.wonderland.disney.jpg Dodo-boss.jpg|Sprite from the Japanese version of Mickey Mousecapade 41xH5jXLkAL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Nbc bread label dodo 640.jpg Dodo Pin.jpg Dodo Toy.jpg Dodo-Alice in Wonderland modelsheet.jpg Dodo model sheet 550-8007 640.jpg Zaccagnini dodo mark and sticker blog.jpg Zaccagnini dodo 2 blog.jpg Zaccagnini dodo 1 blog.jpg Goebel final four.jpg Greek dodo variant.jpg Greece melo chocolate card 68 front - dodo blog.jpg Dodo color guide drawing blog.jpg Dis 108 blog.jpg Dis 071 blog.jpg Dis 066 640.jpg Alice in wonderland line up.jpg|The Alice in Wonderland cast line-up Tumblr_n7nnb1UNGP1qhcrb0o5_r1_1280.jpg Mickey_magazine_87_french_pg_8_detail_640.jpg Dodo cel.jpg Caucus race.jpg 1951-alice-4.jpg 4c0341-036.jpg 4c0341-035.jpg 4c0341-031.jpg 4c0341-030.jpg 4c0341-029.jpg 4c0341-028.jpg 4c0341-027.jpg 4c0341-026.jpg Model_sheet_550-8006_peeds_dodo_suggestions_blog.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg Trivia Dodo is one of the few Disney characters to have five fingers while a majority have four. es:Don Dodo Category:Birds Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Sailors Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Article of the week Category:Singing Characters Category:English characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Disney parks